Galleon Barrister
by TarShigori
Summary: Hey, a new story. Hopefully this one works alright.
1. Chapter 1

POV=Point Of View

**DISCLAIMER**

-Unless said otherwise, ALL CHARACTERS ARE ROBLOXIANS. Some characters may be out of the game.-

? POV

My face glistened in the sunlight, my steel blade resting on my arm. The blocky wasteland infront of me seemingly went on for miles. In my other hand, my gun I named merely "Night" shined. It was time for me to strike, to hunt the prey. My dark cloak flapped in the wind behind me.

I had four targets, four clean kills. Four bodies to hide. Only four bullets was needed in this never know, not until you first, I had one more goal. One more kill until I got the infomation I needed. Let the hunt begin.

Edward POV

I woke up, the sun shining in my eyes and a rather large man staring at me to my left.

"Mate, yeh've waken up," The large and rather round man said. "Yeh've arravahd." I rubbed my eyes and tried to dicept his accent.  
"I've arrived in Japan?" I muttered.  
"Yh, yah. Lez go, yah?"

"Whatever," I stood up and quickly walked past the man. "I need to hurry to my new job in time." I stomped off the white plane named "The Galleon Barrister".

I should probably explain what's happening.

My name is Edward, I'm 18. I recently left New Zealand and came to Japan for a job I've always dreamed of. Being a wizard barrister. Wizard Barristers are, in some sense, lawyers. They defend cases in a magic courtroom, and defend wizards in cases. I am also a wizard, and my element is light. Their are eight main elements: Light, Dark, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Water, Fire and Earth. Each of which, need resources in order to be useful. With light, light resources. Dark, shadows. Ice, snow or water. Wind? A gust of air. Electricity? Eletrical appliances. Water? Steam or water. Fire? Smoke, ash, or actual fire. Earth? Mud or rock.

Enough about me though, let me continue about how I got to the Wizard Barristers.

After being diverted into the seperate hallway,(That all wizards traveling had to go through) I found a single person standing in the large had glistening silver hair, wore a black winter coat. Underneath his coat he wore a smart shirt with a red tie and black trousers. His hair was somewhat similar to mine: My hair was white. Although I'm not old, my hair naturally turned to this colour. I had no idea why, it just happened. My casual black T-shirt with the words " I RAIG U LIEK " written on them in was a little too big, but it felt alright. I wore black slacks underneath them with light blue and white trainers that stood out from my darker clothing. Ontop of my T-shirt, I wore a white sports hoodie. "Hey, did you come to take up the job for Wizard Barristing too?" I asked casually.

"Yeah. What element do you use... and what's your name?" He replied.

"My name? Edward. I use the element of light. What about you?"

"I use ice and my name is Nolan." He stated.

Alright, end of chapter ONE! Thanks guys, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

Hey guys! Chapter two is .

Later that same day, I sat, crosslegged infront of a fire place next to this man I know as "Nolan". He was interesting, to say the least. Nothing seemed right about him, but nothing felt wrong with him. After arguing with myself not to bombard him with questions, he asked me quickly,

"Do you want to have a magic battle?" He asked. No remark in his voice, no emotion. Just a plain question.

"We can't use magic in public places, it isn't allowed." I responded.

"I know where we can without getting into trouble." He replied. "It's legal too." He added casually.

"I suppose, as long as it's legal." I sighed.

After a brief drive around town, he eventually pulled up to a large building, about the size of a football stadium. Inside the building was a large glass dome and a sign saying "BATTLE DOME! MAGIC USERS ONLY." I presumed this was the infamous battle dome, the one and only legal place to use magic against other people. Supposedly, the owner of the stadium has ties with the chief of police in the area and he managed to bypass the law. Inside the stadiums, the loud roars were muffled by the Dome but still made it's way around town. Two receptionists, one male and the other female, smiled happily at us. After winking at the female one, I made my way into the waiting room along-side Nolan.  
"Sorry if I hurt you too bad."

"You wont hurt me at all, you're weak!" I laughed. In truth, I had no idea whether Nolan was powerful or not.

According to the manual, every couple of minutes the arena will change forms, giving advantage to the other wizards. Their are multiple battle types, tag team, singles, free for all... etc etc. Me and Nolan entered in a singles against each other and a free for all. First we would be participating in the singles match, it's sure to be epic.

The cheers of the fans erupted into "You suck!" or "Get these newbies off the arena!". I sighed and got ready for the haka. I did mention last time I came from New Zealand, didn't I? Well, if you don't already know, the New Zealand Haka is a traditional sequence of moves to intimidate or scare the opponent before battle. This was used for battle traditionally, however, it is often used to bring people together and is even used in the All-Blacks rugby team.

"KA MA-TE! KA MA-TE! KAO -RA, KAO -RA

KA MA-TE! KA MA-TE! KAO -RA, KAO -RA

TE-NEI TE TA-NGA-TA PU - -RU - HU -RU

NA NEI TI-KI MAI WHAKA -WHI-TI TE RAAA!

AH... U - PA - NE ! AH... HU - PA - NE !

A HU-PA-NE! KAU-PA-NE! WHI-TI TE RAA !

HI !" I chanted, and on the HI, I slammed my foot into the ground and stuck out my tounge. For some reason, the crowd was ecstatic about it and stopped cursing us. I stared at him, waiting for the reaction, and he stared back at me. He accepted my challenge, and did not give up, I respect that. Screams shouted "BEGIN!" and I flew forward, the normal stage beginning the fight. Me, being a light mage, couldn't do anything within this arena. Infact, it was rather dark, which makes it even worse. I stepped back after blocking a fist and kicked him in the stomach. However, I was too slow when bringing the foot back and he sweeped my leg. Damn, it had been a long time since I had performed hand-to-hand combat. I kicked him away from my foot and rolled, rallying up my strength. He grabbed my arm and I flipped him over as the arena changed onto some rock. I kicked his stomach and stepped back, observing my surroundings. It seemed like rocks and water were around me, no lights still. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a spike of ice flying towards me and I quickly dived down. However, on analysing it correctly I noticed how he could use water to attack with ice. At the current time, I did not know this, and this was certainly a disadvantage. I backed into a wall, no where to go, no magic to use. I was doomed.

HAH. You just got cliff-hangered. Sorry for it coming out so late!


End file.
